The inventors have observed that conventional etch methods utilized to form features in the fabrication of three dimensional devices (e.g., negated and or not-and (NAND) devices) typically display non-uniformity in etched features across a substrate surface. Such non-uniformities may cause undesirable device defects, for example, such as low operability or failure of the completed device.
Thus, the inventors have provided improved methods for forming three dimensional NAND structures atop a substrate